Burn Deck
Burn Decks are designed to "burn" the opponent's Life Points down to 0 with waves of cards that inflict Direct Damage or Effect Damage (instead of relying on Battle Damage, like an Aggro Deck). These Decks are usually slow (with perhaps just 800-1200 damage per turn) and are usually combined with Stall Decks to maximize inflicted damage while protecting the user's Life Points. However, there are several counters to Burn Decks (see Counter Burn Deck). The most threatening is "Prime Material Dragon", although cards like "Lava Golem", "Volcanic Queen", "Divine Wrath" and "Bad Reaction to Simochi" can reverse this. However, there are many other threats: * "Tele-DAD", "Gladiator Beasts" and "Lightsworns" Decks can cause large amounts of damage to Burn users. * Because Burn Decks mostly rely on stall cards to prevent taking battle damage, they are highly vulnerable to Spell and Trap removal. A Burn Deck must therefore contain plenty of Counter Traps and Counter Spells, like "Solemn Judgment", "Dark Bribe", "Judgment of Anubis" (because "Mystical Space Typhoon" is a standard removal card), and "Seven Tools of the Bandit". * Faster burn Decks leave the player without any cards quickly, so a way to refill the player's hand is needed. Reactor Burn : This Deck revolves around the three Reactor monsters, working to Special Summon "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" while dealing damage to your opponent until you can. Recommended cards Monsters * Flying Fortress SKY FIRE * Summon Reactor・SK * Trap Reactor・Y FI * Spell Reactor・RE * Solar Flare Dragon * Volcanic Queen * Marshmallon * Raging Flame Sprite Spells * Tremendous Fire * Messenger of Peace * Swords of Revealing Light * Ookazi * Wave-Motion Cannon * Meteor of Destruction * Dark Room of Nightmare * Nightmare's Steelcage * Poison of the Old Man Traps * Gravity Bind * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Fake Explosion * Hidden Soldiers * Meteor Flare * Secret Barrel * Magic Cylinder Anti-Heal The Anti Heal (aka: Anti-Cure) Deck revolves around the effects of "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" and/or "Bad Reaction to Simochi" and their ability to reverse Life Point gain into damage. Some major benefits include "Bad Reaction to Simochi" being a Trap can be used during your opponent's Draw Phase and potentially causing a FTK or OTK. See also: Bad Reaction to Simochi OTK The number of different cards which easily increase your opponent's Life Points (intending to be a "penalty" for using these cards) makes this Deck easily adaptable to the quick game seen recently along with presenting effects that are quite beneficial. Recommended cards Monsters * A Cat of Ill Omen * Brain Jacker * Burning Algae * Kuribon * Lava Golem * Marshmallon * Mask of Darkness * Nurse Reficule the Fallen One * Reflect Bounder * Sangan * Stray Asmodian Spells * Nightmare's Steelcage * Messenger of Peace * Rain of Mercy * Soul Taker * Swords of Revealing Light * Upstart Goblin * Snatch Steal (Traditional Only) Traps * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Dark Bribe * Dark Cure * Dimension Wall * Fake Trap * Gift Card * Gravity Bind * Magic Cylinder * Magic Jammer * Metal Reflect Slime * The Eye of Truth * The Paths of Destiny * Trap Reclamation Molten Burn The Molten Burn Deck is a medium speed Deck that focuses on locking down your opponents ability to attack. Cards like "Solar Flare Dragon" and "The Thing in the Crater" keep monsters on your field, while "Backfire" makes your opponent think twice about attacking your monsters, giving you time to lay down a suitable defense. Other cards such as "Curse of Darkness" and "Chain Burst" do direct damage and then allow you to either put them back in your Deck or even your hand. Those cards combined with the ability of "Dark Room of Nightmare" will increase the damage dealt. However this Deck is vulnerable to "Lightning Vortex" "Barrel Behind the Door" and "Heavy Storm" (which is banned). Recommended cards Monsters * Infernal Flame Emperor * Flame Ogre * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Barrier Statue of the Inferno * Blazing Inpachi * Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective * Blast Magician * Blast Asmodian * Little Chimera * Fox Fire * Raging Flame Sprite * Ultimate Baseball Kid * Solar Flare Dragon * Molten Zombie * Inferno * UFO Turtle * The Thing in the Crater * Fire Trooper Spells * Chain Strike * Inferno Reckless Summon (to quickly bring out 3 Solar Flare Dragon's) * Meteor of Destruction * Pot of Avarice * Raregold Armor * Dark Room of Nightmare * Ekibyo Drakmord * Ookazi * Molten Destruction Traps * Tower of Babel * Blast with Chain * Magic Cylinder * Curse of Darkness * Backfire * Draining Shield * Dimensional Prison * Chain Burst * Threatening Roar * Waboku * Dust Tornado * Skill Drain * Gravity Bind * Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai Bubbleman Burn The Bubbleman Burn Deck is a very fast version of the Burn Deck, which uses cards like "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and "Card of Sanctity" to draw Normal or Quick-Play Spell Cards which inflict damage. These Decks are made up mostly of one-time burn cards and self-milling cards that go to the Graveyard after they are used, making "Bubbleman" and "Card of Sanctity" more playable. Stall cards are not recommended, since the drawing effect of Bubbleman won't trigger if there are cards on the field. However, some people do run single use trap or quick-play spell cards like "Negate Attack" or "Magic Cylinder" that you always set last, and can be used as back-ups when you are forced to discard. The only trap card specifically recommended is "Magical Explosion", which is often used as a finisher in this Deck. Recommended cards Monsters * Elemental Hero Bubbleman * Giant Germ * Rapid-Fire Magician * Fire Trooper * Mecha Bunny * Nimble Momonga * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude * Morphing Jar (to refill your hand) Spells * Card of Sanctity * Meteor of Destruction * Tremendous Fire * Ookazi * Poison of the Old Man * Restructer Revolution * Chain Strike * Final Flame * Misfortune * Reinforcement of the Army * E - Emergency Call * Lightning Vortex * The Warrior Returning Alive * Goblin Thief * Hinotama (if some of the other burn cards are unavailable) Traps * Magical Explosion * Ceasefire * Magic Cylinder * Just Desserts * Dimension Wall * Reckless Greed (to refill your hand and chain with Chain Strike) Dark Snake Syndrome Deck The main point of this Deck is to activate "Dark Snake Syndrome" and protect your Life Points with "Des Wombat", keeping your life points above your opponents. Recommended cards Monsters * Des Wombat * Solar Flare Dragon * Black-Winged Dragon * Prime Material Dragon * Carrierroid Spells * Dark Snake Syndrome * Mist Body * Chain Energy * Toll * Dark Room of Nightmare * Messenger of Peace * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment * Astral Barrier * Spirit Barrier * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Rainbow Life * Gravity Bind * Life Absorbing Machine Direct Burn An effective way to burn your opponent quickly is to use monsters that can attack your opponent directly while protecting yourself with stall cards. Another version of this is to use Shadow Delver's effect to allow Level 4 or lower DARK monsters to attack your opponent's Life Points directly. By using monsters such as "Prometheus, King of the Shadows" or any high Level DARK monster equipped with 1 or more "Demotion", this can become an OTK. Recommended cards Monsters * Inaba White Rabbit * Rainbow Flower * Servant of Catabolism * Raging Flame Sprite * Submarineroid * Sonic Shooter * UFO Turtle * Shining Angel * Sangan * Jinzo 7 * Jinzo - Returner * Cybernetic Magician Spells * Level Limit - Area B * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * Megamorph Traps * Gravity Bind * Ordeal of a Traveler * Minor Goblin Official * Trap Jammer * Magic Jammer * Robbin' Goblin * Robbin' Zombie Exxod Burn The main point of the Exxod Burn Deck is to quickly Summon "Exxod, Master of The Guard" and continually use its burn effect. Recommended cards Monsters * Exxod, Master of The Guard * Des Lacooda * Golem Sentry * Guardian Statue * Giant Rat * Moai Interceptor Cannons * Grave Ohja * Sphinx monsters * Medusa Worm * Guardian Sphinx * Stealth Bird Spells * Level Limit - Area B * Raregold Armor * Book of Moon Traps * Gravity Bind * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Dark Bribe Shadowpriestess Burn Also See: Infernity Burn OTK * By Tributing one DARK monster, "Shadowpriestess of Ohm" can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. This Deck can be aided with a combination of "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth" and "DNA Transplant". * Another version of this Deck works by Tributing "D.D. Survivor" and "D.D. Scout Plane" with "Macro Cosmos" or "Dimensional Fissure" face-up on the field. Since "D.D. Survivor" and "D.D. Scout Plane" will return to the field after being removed from play. It must be warned that "Mask of Restrict" will totally cripple this Deck type. Recommended cards Monsters * Shadowpriestess of Ohm * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth and other Fish-type monsters * Mask of Darkness * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Scout Plane * Patrician of Darkness Spells * Dark Room of Nightmare * Fires of Doomsday * Dimensional Fissure * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Macro Cosmos * Magic Jammer * DNA Transplant * Gravity Bind Chain Strike OTK A newer type of Burn Deck is the "Chain Strike OTK", which is designed to win by the first to third turn. This is accomplished by starting a chain with, for example, "Just Desserts", continuing with, for example, "Ojama Trio", and adding Chain Links until a well-timed "Chain Strike" can generate enough burn damage to win. These Decks are generally built with few monsters, resulting in Decks with about six monster cards, and burn or drawing cards for the rest. Recommended cards Monsters * Morphing Jar * Des Koala * Marshmallon * Lava Golem * Volcanic Queen * Stealth Bird Spells * Chain Strike * Emergency Provisions * Tremendous Fire * Poison of the Old Man * Wave-Motion Cannon * Level Limit - Area B * Scapegoat * Spell of Pain Traps * Secret Barrel * Just Desserts * Ojama Trio * Good Goblin Housekeeping only in combination with Emergency Provisions and Fairy Wind * Reckless Greed * Barrel Behind the Door * Ceasefire * Fairy Wind Chain Burn (Non OTK) This Deck focuses on more sustained damage using Spells/Traps that chain together. While "Chain Strike" is certainly part of the Deck's strategy it is by no means impossible to win without it. Instead of linking little sparks to each other and burning your opponent down in one blazing combo, you force a gridlock using stall cards so that attacking is not a viable option for opponents. By doing this, you compel them to set Spell and Trap cards in order to avoid discarding from an overloaded hand. This gives the player an excellent opportunity to take advantage of the effect of "Princess of Tsurugi." Stall monster cards such as "Marshmallon" or "Naturia Beans" can be used in supplement to more reliable stall cards such as "Gravity Bind" and "The Dark Door". One of the largest problems in this Deck is the very quick consumption of the player's hand. This is rectified by use of cards such as "Reckless Greed", "Accumulated Fortune", and in some cases early-game, "Gamble." Using "Reckless Greed" in the middle of a Chain is crucial to build up the Chain count in order to use "Chain Strike" effectively and to use "Accumulated Fortune" at all. Drawing four cards (using two "Accumulated Fortune") without losing out on your Draw Phase is lightning-fast hand advantage. Some chainable monster removal is recommended for pesky monsters such as "Jinzo" or "Dark Armed Dragon"; "Offerings to the Doomed" is a great answer to such monsters, though Priority will allow DAD to take one card out. The issue of forcing the player to skip draws is a non-issue because the opponent shouldn't be able to capitalize on your vulnerability in one or two turns due to the clog you've imposed on the field. An important part of this Deck's strategy is not making any attempt to attack whatsoever, except with "Raging Flame Sprite" or "Drill Barnacle". They serve two purposes in this Deck. The first purpose is an alternate win condition. By gaining 1000 ATK every time they attack directly, the damage will add up fast, and, being Level 3, neither will be impeded by "Gravity Bind"/"Level Limit". The second purpose is to incite the activation of your opponent's Spell and Trap cards when needed to start a Chain. You should not otherwise be attacking at all. By not attacking, the opponent has no way to use many of his/her Trap Cards. The Deck, however, does not have great answers to cards like "Dust Tornado" and "Icarus Attack" outside the realm of chaining to them but even then cards like that are the biggest threat to unclogging the field. "Chain Detonation" and "Chain Healing" are the bread-and-butter chain starters of this Deck. The risk of decking out is reduced by the aforementioned draw-skipping mechanic in addition to the effects of "Chain Healing" and "Chain Detonation" that return them to your Deck upon resolution. Recommended cards Monsters * Swift Scarecrow * Lava Golem * Volcanic Queen Spells * Offerings to the Doomed * Swords of Revealing Light * The Dark Door * Messenger of Peace * Level Limit - Area B * Lightning Vortex * Poison of the Old Man Traps * Chain Detonation * Chain Healing * Accumulated Fortune * Gamble * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Jar of Greed * Gravity Bind * Wall of Revealing Light * Fake Trap/Starlight Road (Side Deck) * Threatening Roar Stall Burn Deck The main priority of this Deck is to stall using cards such as "Gravity Bind", "Level Limit - Area B" and "Swords of Revealing Light" and slowly inflict damage with cards such as "Solar Flare Dragon", "Stealth Bird", "Lava Golem" and "Wave-Motion Cannon". One must also pack defense against Spell and Trap destruction, due to the Deck's reliance on Continuous Cards. Recommended cards Monsters * Solar Flare Dragon * Cannon Soldier * Spirit Reaper * Sangan * The Unhappy Girl * Lava Golem * Rafflesia Seduction * Night Assailant * Mataza the Zapper * Stealth Bird * Volcanic Slicer Spells * Scapegoat * Swords of Revealing Light * Different Dimension Capsule * Megamorph * Dark Room of Nightmare * Nobleman of Crossout * Fairy Meteor Crush * After the Struggle * Level Limit - Area B * Wave-Motion Cannon * Lightning Vortex Traps * Physical Double * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Magic Jammer * Trap Jammer * Type Zero Magic Crusher * Ultimate Offering * Cemetery Bomb * Judgment of Anubis * Gravity Bind * Shadow Spell * Nightmare Wheel Volcanic Stall/Burn Deck The point of this Deck is to stall your opponent while you take away little bits of their Life Points every turn. This type of Deck can be very frustrating. Especially for your opponent because they will rarely ever get to deal damage to you. Although this Deck isn't perfect yet, it will be updated as it's improved. What really frustrates people is that you should never attack your opponent, or else there is the possibility that they will wipe out all your defenses and be open to huge amounts of damage. Recommended cards Monsters * Lava Golem * Marshmallon * Morphing Jar * Royal Firestorm Guards * Solar Flare Dragon * Spirit Reaper * Volcanic Counter * Volcanic Rocket * Volcanic Scattershot * Volcanic Shell * Volcanic Slicer Spells * Blaze Accelerator * Clock Tower Prison * Dark Room of Nightmare * Level Limit - Area B * Messenger of Peace * Pot of Avarice * Scapegoat * Swords of Revealing Light * Tri-Blaze Accelerator * The Dark Door Traps * Backfire * Ceasefire * Gravity Bind * Judgment of Anubis * Magic Cylinder * Ojama Trio * Token Feastevil Dark Burn/Stall This Deck can inflict a huge amount of damage using "Dark Room of Nightmare" and "Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua", also you can use dark monsters to add a real block to your opponent, cards on this Deck are focused in Summoning a lot of times so you really want cards that can do that. Use some tokens to stall your opponent while you destroy your opponent's Life Points, you may also want to block your opponent's attacks and destruction effects so you should add "Magic Cylinder" and "Stardust Dragon". Now the perfect Synchro to stop your opponents' effect damage is "Black-Winged Dragon". Focus on Summoning Recommended cards Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua * Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu * Phantom Skyblaster * Scrap Worm * Stealth Bird * Summon Reactor SK * Krebons * Needle Burrower * Armored Axon Kicker * Spell Reactor・RE * Glow-Up Bulb * Turbo Booster * Creation Resonator * Trap Reactor・Y FI Spells * Dark Room of Nightmare * Darkworld Shackles * Wave-Motion Cannon * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Misfortune * Cursed Bill * Ante * Inferno Reckless Summon Traps * Just Desserts * Ceasefire * Fatal Abacus * Magic Cylinder * Ominous Fortunetelling * Stardust Shimmer * Ojama Trio * Fire Darts Extra Deck * Black-Winged Dragon * Tempest Magician * Ally of Justice Decisive Armor * Armory Arm * Formula Synchron * Stardust Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Blood Mephist * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Scrap Twin Dragon Raging Lava Defense Burn/Stall Deck This is a Deck that heavily relies on dealing effect damage while also restricting your opponents attacks. The main cards needed for this Deck are "Lava Golem" and "Raging Flame Sprite". It mainly consists of cards that can easily deal a lot of effect damage while also protecting your monsters from destruction. Cards with extremely high defense work perfectly for this kind of Deck. Cards like "Prime Material Dragon" or "Black-Winged Dragon" can cause a lot of trouble for you, but cards that can instantly stop their Summon or attacks can work perfectly against them. You may want to add a few Tuner monsters for some Synchro support. Recommended cards Monsters * Lava Golem * Raging Flame Sprite * Solar Flare Dragon * Blast Sphere * Bowganian * Charcoal Inpachi * Turbo Rocket * Turbo Booster * Man-Eater Bug * Swift Scarecrow * Junk Synchron * Legendary Fiend * Drill Synchron Spells * Wave-Motion Cannon * Mask of the Accursed * Level Limit - Area B * Dark Room of Nightmare * Nightmare's Steelcage * Monster Reborn * Magical Mallet * Ancient Forest * Pot of Avarice * Giant Trunade * Scapegoat Traps * Wall of Revealing Light * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Threatening Roar * Magical Arm Shield * Scrubbed Raid * Metal Reflect Slime * Minor Goblin Official * Magic Cylinder * Torrential Tribute * Nightmare Wheel * Mirror Force * Skull Invitation Extra Deck * Drill Warrior * Turbo Cannon * Junk Warrior * Junk Archer * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Junk Destroyer * Scrap Twin Dragon * Black-Winged Dragon * Black Rose Dragon Category:Deck Type